Una vida algo diferente
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: Terminando de recolectar la shikon, Kagome decide dejar la epoca feudal y sobre todo a Inuyasha, su corazon ya no soporta verlo al lado de Kikyou...un momento...¿quien es ese chico de ojos dorados?...Kagomex¿InuYasha?
1. Hora del adios

Mi primer fan fic de Inuyasha…basado en ningun capitulo y ningun final…-.-u siempre quise ver el final primero para ya después hacer un fan fic…pero al paso en el que va el final hare mi fanfic cuando mi hija de 5 años me diga "Mira mami, hoy es el final de Inuyasha" ((see mi hija vera anime TT)) asi que por eso hare uno XD…lean y dejan reviews…

Inuyasha y los demas personajes no me pertenecen…son propiedad de Rumiko ((otra de mis mangakas favoritas incluidas las CLAMP… )) si InuYasha fuera mio…¬¬ no tendria por que andar haciendo fan fics

Parejas: Kagome x ¿InuYasha? O.oU decidan ustedes…

* * *

**Una vida diferente**

Capitulo 1: Adiós amor; ¡espera chico de los ojos dorados!

-Este es el adiós-dijo la chica de la época actual, con su mirada baja y sus ojos brillando de tristeza

-Kagome…-dijo en joven hanyou acercándose para tomarla en brazos

-no!-se movió negando con la cabeza para no ser tomada por el chico de ojos dorados- ya es difícil esto…así que no lo hagas, Inuyasha

-perdóname-dijo poniendo una mirada aun mas triste

Habían podido arrebatarle la Shikon no tama a Naraku durante su ultimo enfrentamiento, pero como siempre, el había huido dejando a Hakudoshi y Kana peleando, pero sin la ayuda de la perla de parte de ellos, InuYasha y los demás pudieron derrotarlos fácilmente. Inuyasha pudo encontrar fácilmente donde se encontraba ahora escondido Naraku, y al amanecer atacarían, fue un largo viaje, uno muy cansado y casi interminable…pero ya no había duda…ganarían.

Kagome de verdad estaba feliz, su mirada tenia un brillo de ilusión,…pudo ayudar a completar la valiosa perla y pronto la época feudal estaría a salvo, se sentía orgullosa de ella misma. De un momento a otro se percato que Inuyasha no se encontraba entre sus amigos y decidió ir a buscarlo para conversar un rato con el, al traer el la perla pudo encontrarlo fácilmente…pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo

_-De verdad, Inuyasha?- dijo una voz femenina con algo de dulzura mezclada con preocupación_

_-yo te lo prometí, Kikyou, vengaría tu muerte…y haría lo que tu quisieras después de eso_

_-¿vendrás conmigo?-abrazo al hanyou, algo temerosa a una respuesta negativa_

_-si,…aun si quieres que muera…iré a donde quieras Kikyou- abrazo a la miko atrayéndola completamente a el_

_-gracias!- se aferro con fuerza al hombre y unas lagrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos_

Kagome corrió con fuerza del lugar donde presencio aquella dolorosa escena, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas amargas. Se interno en lo profundo del bosque donde pudo sentarse a llorar sin que nadie escuchara sus sollozos. Siguió llorando, en algunos momentos empezaba a ahogarse y el aire no pasaba a través de su garganta ni nariz, su cuerpo frágil empezaba a temblar por la fuerza que había hecho al llorar con toda su fuerza,…había decidido esa noche llorar todo lo que quisiera, todo lo que aguantara…; ella sabia que su amado volvería con aquella mujer de su pasado, pero su corazón quería creer que las cosas cambiarían y que el vería que ella misma era la indicada…pero solo se engaño inconcientemente, tomo una decisión…volvería a su época a la mañana siguiente y jamás regresaría a ese lugar…ya no tenia ningún motivo.

-Kagome…yo se lo prometí…ella dio…

-eso ya lo se…lo comprendo-empezó a suspirar profundamente tomando suficiente aire para no llorar- perdóname por no poder ayudar en la ultima batalla…pero confió en que de verdad podrán

-si

-es hora…adiós Inuyasha-volteo y empezó a caminar lentamente

El joven hanyou la vio marcharse, pero un impulso lo lleno en todo el cuerpo y corrió para tomar a la miko por la espalda y tenerla en sus brazos, la rodeo calidamente con ellos y la atrajo hacia su pecho para formar un abrazo

-no por favor…-empezó a sollozar la quinceañera

-Kagome…yo de verdad te…

-no!-grito con dolor-no lo digas…si lo dices…yo no podré irme…suéltame… déjame ir…con algo de ti…que no sea amargo

-discúlpame…-la soltó lentamente sin querer hacerlo…cuando la chica se sintió libre de el corrió con toda su fuerza que le quedaba

-Kagome-chan!-llamo la joven exterminadora

-Sango-chan…

-¿de verdad se ira, señorita Kagome?-pregunto triste el monje

-discúlpenme…pero confió en que derrotaran a Naraku…porque mi época es muy tranquila…eso me indica que si pudieron…además…además…

-descuida, Kagome-chan-sonrió amablemente Sango-espero que seas feliz

-gracias amiga Sango

-Kagome!-el pequeño zorro se lanzo a los brazos de la colegiala y empezó a llorar-te extrañare!

-y yo a ti pequeño Shippo-abrazo al zorrito mágico-prométeme que te cuidaras

-si, Kagome!

-Sango y yo lo protegeremos-dijo Miroku- cuídese mucho, señorita Kagome

-gracias

-Kagome-chan, deja que Kirara te lleve hasta la aldea de la anciana Kaede para que puedas atravesar el pozo

-te lo agradezco Sango-chan

Montada sobre Kirara, observo por ultima vez aquellos bosques que antes eran su actual Japón, nunca mas los volvería a ver, nunca mas volaría sobre una hermosa criatura de fuego…nunca mas lo vería,…su vida monótona llegaría otra vez,…y no sabia si estar feliz o ponerse a llorar por volver a casa para completar su vida de adolescente.

-bien Kirara, muchas gracias…no volveré a molestarte, puedes volver- Kirara se acerco un poco para despedirse y volver con su dueña

Y ahí estaba ella, de nuevo sola…como la primera vez que llego y piso aquel pasto lleno de vida…solo que esta vez no era para entrar…si no para salir

-Kagome!-llego corriendo el joven lobo- ¿esa bestia te hizo algo verdad?

-descuida, Koga, yo decidí volver

-Kagome, sabes que te amo! No te lastimare como el imbecil de esa bestia de Inuyasha…

Koga¡yo no pertenezco aquí!...debo volver a mi época…y tu…tu debes tratar de ser feliz con Ayame, ella te quiere

-pero yo….

-shh…ya es difícil decir adiós, onegai…quedemos como buenos amigos

-disculpa…tratare de cumplir lo que me pides…pero no te olvidare por nada!

-ni yo a ti, gracias por todo, Koga

Diciendo esto la chica tomo impulso, volteo a ambos lados detenidamente y observar aquella época antigua que nunca creyó ver mas que dibujada en sus libros de texto…aquella época enigmante y mágica que no volvería

"_Adiós_"

Brinco por última vez a través del tiempo llegando al otro lado del pozo. Se quedo unos segundos sentada, tocando la tierra suavemente, no pensaba volver a bajar, quería guardar en su corazón aquellas sensaciones por última vez. Subió las escaleras que su abuelo había dejado para que ella subiera y bajara a su conveniencia, al subir la quito y la puso lejos del pozo. Salio de aquel pequeño templo y pudo ver a su abuelo fuera barriendo junto con su hermano menor.

-onee-chan! Ya volviste ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

-para siempre

-o.o ¿Qué?...¿peleaste otra vez con orejas de perro?

-no…no lo hice

-Kagome ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto su abuelo aun barriendo

-ya termine…de recolectar los fragmentos de la perla…ya no hay nada para que me quede y vuelva…

-pero onee-chan…e Inuyasha?

-abuelo… ¿podrías asegurar el templo del pozo para que ya nadie pase?

-como tu desees… ¿pero estas segura?

-si lo estoy…gracias…"entrare a casa, saludare a mama…tomare un baño…y dormiré un poco…mañana…regreso a clases…"

Se acostó sobre su cama acurrucándose sobre las almohadas y sabanas. Su cama la sentía extraña, se había acostumbrado a estar sobre ella y dormir incluso en ella como si su cama y casa fuera una especie de hotel al que ella iba cuando peleaba con Inuyasha, pero esta vez no peleo, y ya no mas volvería a ser un hotel, volvió a su hogar…y no había otro remedio mas que acostumbrarse a la suavidad de su cama.

-hija el desayuno esta listo!-llamo con dulzura la madre de Kagome

-voy!-dijo la chica desde su habitación

"_Hoy volveré al colegio…mañana y todos los días,…debo ser fuerte…debo ser firme…"_

-Kagome!-corrieron 3 colegialas a la miko al verla entrar a los jardines de la escuela

-n.n hola amigas!

-Kagome-chan¡Hace mucho que no te veíamos!... ¿ya no estas enferma?-dijo una castaña

-ya no n.n, y no me enfermare en mucho tiempo

-que bien! Ya vendrás a la escuela normalmente!-dijo la chica de cabellos negros

-¿y dinos como vas con tu novio?-pregunto la chica de rizos

-bien-sonrío tristemente-decidió estar con la otra mujer

-¿Qué?-gritaron las 3 chicas

-pero yo lo entiendo…aun que lo ame…nunca podré igualar las acciones que esa mujer hizo por el (N.a: TT claro que si…pero Kagome es tonta y dice eso) por eso debo ser feliz…

-Kagome-chan…

-descuiden chicas!...encontrare a otro chico…no mas lindo talvez, pero el mejor para mi

-¿estas segura?

-claro! Además solo faltan 4 meses para acabar la secundaria ¡hay que ponerle animo!

Así pasaron esos 4 meses, interminables, monótonos…de adolescencia, Kagome Higurashi…solo eso…nadie ya le había vuelto a decir miko ni reencarnación de Kikyou, simplemente era ella,…eso era lo único que le agradaba.

Jamás volvió a mencionar nada sobre la época feudal, ni de monstruos, ni de el…de Inuyasha, un no lo había olvidado, pero no valía la pena mencionarlo, ya que esta vez el joven hanyou no la iría a buscar,…y la verdad es que nunca lo hizo.

A veces ella se sentaba fuera del templo donde estaba el pozo mágico, pero lo hacia por simple melancolía, si esperar nada o también se acercaba al árbol sagrado para recordar la primera vez que vio a InuYasha…era verdad, eso era muy doloroso para su corazon destrozado, pero ese tipo de cosas también la reconfortaban, pues así es el amor, doloroso pero suave…pero en verdad ¿Quién puedes describirlo?...ni ella estando cautiva del amor lo podía explicar.

-bueno ya me voy-dijo la pelinegra acomodándose sus zapatos desde el recibidor

-pero es temprano onee-chan!

-si lo se Sota, pero quiero explorar bien la nueva escuela y no perderme

-hija, se te ve muy bien el nuevo uniforme-dijo con dulzura su progenitora

-n.n arigatou, nos vemos mas tarde!

Su uniforme verde marinera permanecía a la secundaria, que en realidad el de la preparatoria era el mismo diseño solo que azul marino. Sus amigas habían entrado en otro prepa, al principio la ex sacerdotisa se deprimió, ya que entraría sola a las nuevas clases, pero…como ya lo había dicho antes…la vida sigue y nuevas cosas ocurren.

-cuidado Haku!-grito una chica de cabellos lacios castaños sujetados en una coleta alta que despedía a su hermano agitando su mano

-descuida onee-san!-dijo un chico de pecas y cabello negro agitando su mano también

-eh?-no era normal oír a chicas de su edad por esos rumbos, volteo suavemente a ver de quien se trataba…y por un momento creyó que sus ojos le mentían

-ah! Hola!-saludo alegremente la extraña a ver a Kagome al fin de las escaleras del templo- ¿vives en el templo?

-eh..Ah…hai

-¡hay, que alegría, soy nueva por aquí y temí que no hubiera chicas de mi edad, mucho gusto mi nombre es…

-Sango!-grito la chica al ver que la cara de la extraña era idéntica a la de su amiga exterminadora

-eh o.o? no…mi nombre es Sayuri Kambara¿te recordé a alguien?

-hay! Discúlpame, te confundí con una vieja amiga-dijo la chica mientras sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza-mi…mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi

-Kagome-chan¿Esta bien llamarte así n.n?

-si n.n

-y dime ¿a que grado vas a pasar, puedo ver que vas en mi preparatoria por tu uniforme

-si, acabo de ingresar al 1° grado

.ya veo…yo soy del ultimo grado, n.n pero no importa, podemos ser amiga

-entonces te diré Sayuri-Sempai

-oh!-sus ojos comienzan a brillar de alegría- que lindo suena ser llamada así

-n.n…"ella es muy distinta a Sango-chan…pero estoy casi segura, que esta chica es su reencarnación…"

-que hora es…-la chica de cabellos lacios observo su reloj-o.O rayos!...lo siento Kagome-chan pero debo ir a otro lugar antes del colegio-dijo esto mientras corría en dirección contraria

-Sayuri-sempai…bueno-sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia su escuela- me pregunto si Sayuri-sempai también conoce a…

Pasando por el costado derecho de ella, un chico de cabellos negros entre largos y oscuros despeinados camino sin prestarle atención a ella, pero Kagome no pudo evitar ver esa fría mirada de fastidio que tenia sobre unos ojos dorados y en sus labios una expresión de fastidio también; un chico realmente apuesto pero algo atemorizante, cualquier chica normal ni se hubiera atrevido a ver sus ojos y hubiera retrocedido algunos pasos y un escalofrió de advertencia hubiera pasado por todo su cuerpo…pero ella se sentía llena de una suave calidez y una relajación en su corazon que hace tanto no sentía…

-Matte!-dijo Kagome al chico de los ojos dorados

-hmm?-el chico volteo a verla clavando sus ojos sobre ella-¿Qué quieres?

-tu…tu…-se acercaba lentamente…no puedo creerlo…eres tu

-¿nos conocemos?-arqueo una ceja y seguía con su gesto de fastidio

-InuYasha!-grito la chica para después desvanecer desmayada

-oye!-el chico sostuvo a la pelinegro en sus brazos para evitar cayera al suelo

-Inu…Yasha…-lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con esos ojos dorados que tanto le habían gustado- Inuyasha!-lo abrazo con fuerza

-o/o oye espera-dijo el chico sin separar de su cuerpo a Kagome- yo no me llamo InuYasha

-eh?-Kagome se separo del chico y paso lentamente su mano por los cabellos rebeldes de el-es verdad…no lo eres…

-¿estas bien?-dijo el chico con un tono preocupado en su voz pero sin dejar esa expresión fría

-discúlpame-bajo la mirada tristemente-perdón…

-oye!-gruño el chico-te pregunte si estas bien

-eh?...ah, discúlpame, me siento bien….solo te confundí con alguien y me emocione tanto-apretó sus puños y unas lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos y fingió una sonrisa- pero que tonta soy…

-¡espera no llores!...si te hace mejor…llámame así..Inuyasha o como quieras

-eh?-sonrió dulcemente la chica-te pareces tanto…

-¿Qué o.ó?

-gracias,…pero seria triste llamarte así ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

-oye¿no crees que ya agarraste mucha confianza?

-por favor!-dijo en suplica con sus ojos

-grr…-puso un gesto cómico de nerviosismo en su rostro y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas-esta bien…¡pero no me veas así!

-n.n de acuerdo

-Masaya Urameshi-dijo volteando su mirada

-Masaya…-dijo en un susurro- mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi n.n

-yo no te lo pregunte!-dijo en un tono molesto

-TT que grosero…trato de ser amable!

-pues no te pedí que lo fueras!

-¡pero que pesado!

-¿a quien le dices pesado?

-a ti!...¡eres un grosero y poco amable!

-¿poco amable?...chiquilla mal agradecida ¿Quién detuvo que te cayeras cuando casi te desmayas?...¿quien es la grosera?

-¡cállate!...yo ya te agradecí por eso!

-pues no debiste!

-oswari!-grito la chica cerrando sus puños y reclinándose un poco para poner mas fuerza a su "hechizo"

-¿Qué o.ó?

-eh-empezó a ponerse nerviosa-yo…¿Por qué?...¿porque dije eso?..

-ja!...que chiquilla tan rara- empezó a caminar dejando a Kagome sola

-es increíble-ve su reloj de mano- ¡se me hace tarde!

Los pasillos del colegio estaban llenos de estudiantes tanto nuevos como intermedios y veteranos…y ahí estaba ella, una novata,…perdida en un mar de gente a la cual nunca había visto su rostro en ninguna parte, con sensaciones diferentes…pero pensativa a los sucesos de la mañana

-"…no solo encontré a la reencarnación de Sango…si no también encontré a ese odioso chico que se parece a Inuyasha…"-pensaba mientras guardaba sus libros en en su casillero designado

-ese estupido pervertido de Katsuhiko!-cerro de golpe el casillero una chica de cabellos lacios

-o.oU ¿Sayuri-sempai?-volteo hacia la chica que cerro el casillero

-o.o…Kagome-chan, también eres mi vecina de casillero...mira el destino

-¿estas bien?...pareces un poco molesta

-grr…ni me lo recuerdes TT….ese estupido obsesionado con las mujeres!

-o.oU

-ajaja…n.nU no me hagas caso…¿ya viste toda la escuela?

-n.nU no…llegue tarde y no pude ver explorar nada, creo que me perderé u.u

-descuida, no lo harás…además por ser nueva no te llaman la atención

-espero

-ah!-exclamo una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes que cayo y sus libros se esparcieron por el piso- ¡mis cosas!

-"…¿Ayame?..."-Kagome se inclino y ayudo a la pelirroja a la pelirroja a levantar sus útiles

-oh, muchas gracias-dijo la pelirroja tomando sus libros y poniendose de pie-disculpa, es que soy nueva y estoy nerviosa…soy del 1° grado

-igual yo n.n

-¿enserio, mi nombre es Ayumi Hansaki-sonrio alegremente

-Kagome Higurashi "…esto es raro, estoy encontrándome con la gente que conocí en el pasado feudal…será normal…?..."

-Kagome-chan?-llamo Sayuri sacando a la miko de sus pensamientos

-n.n jeje…disculpen

-¡quítate de mi paso bestia!...¡porque siempre estas por donde ando!

-eres tu el que se me atraviesa lobo sarnoso!

-¿a quien le dices sarnoso bestia!

-al único que veo por aquí!

-hay no…volvieron esos dos-suspiro cansada Sayuri

-"…son ellos dos…"-corrió Kagome a donde se escuchaban las voces- Koga! InuYasha!

Eh?-voltearon los dos chicos al ser llamados por nombres que no correspondían

-¿Qué?...otra vez me llamaste así!

-Masaya-kun…

-o.ó como que Masaya-kun?...-reclamo el chico de ojos dorados

-Koushiro-chan!-grito Ayumi- ¡primer día y ya estas armando alboroto!

-cállate Ayumi!...vamos bestia, ya es tiempo de decidir quien es el mejor!

-ja!...siempre lo hemos sabido no?

-Sayuri-sempai…¿ellos…?

-ellos son Koushiro Hansaki y creo que ya conoces al otro…ambos son de 2° grado, son los mas problemáticos de la escuela, sobre todo Urameshi…pero a el le tienen miedo…por su color de ojos...al menos Hansaki tiene amigos…pero Urameshi no…se alejan de el…

-"…se alejan…como a Inuyasha…no hay duda…el es su reencarnación…"

-prepárate bestia!-Koushiro se dirige con puño en mano para golpearlo

-no!-Kagome se interpuso poniéndose enfrente de Masaya

-¡oye tu no intervengas!-empujo a un lado a la chica

-¡eres un grosero!-replico enojada-además no es bueno armar alboroto!

-callate!

-no le hables así!-dijo en regaño Koushiro- señorita¿podría darme su nombre?

-o.oU el mió?

-si, el de usted

-Kagome Higurashi

-que bello nombre…para una bella chica

-Koushiro-chan!-replico molesta Ayumi

-¬¬ ¿sigues aquí?

-¡claro que sigo aquí!...no te puedo descuidar- jala de una oreja al chico y lo iba jalando-vamos a tu salón

-Ayumi!...suéltame-dijo peleando mientras desaparecían de la mirada de Kagome

-que fastidioo!-dijo el chico de ojos dorados rascando su cabeza

-y tu deja de pelearte con el joven Hansaki!-reclamo molesta Kagome

-oye! Tu no tienes porque ordenarme…y deja de hablar como si me conocieras de siempre-dijo el chico alejándose

-grr¡Que grosero!

-Kagome-chan, como tu sempai te recomiendo no relacionarte con Urameshi, es de cuidado

-descuida Sayuri-sempai…se como tratarlo…te aseguro que el no es malo-dijo poniendo una suave sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo especial en sus ojos- puedo asegurarte que tiene un corazon puro

-o.o eres una chica muy rara

-n.n Hansaki-chan también esta con el otro chico

-¬¬ Kagome-chan¿te diste cuenta de sus apellidos? Ambos son Hansaki1

- o.o es cierto…"…pero… ¿Por qué?...¿son hermanos?..." n.nU talvez…son primos

- lo mas probable, ambos son diferentes para ser hermanos, digo, Hansaki-chan tiene cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes…y Hansaki-kun unos ojos azules y cabellos castaños

-n.nU le preguntare

¿Alguien a entrado a la preparatoria como estudiante?...a cruzado esas puertas para entrar a su primera clase preparatoriana?...; esos nervios, esos pensamiento de "¿Cómo será?", "¿es difícil?" "Gente nueva y diferente" y al final del día que fue algo largo…descubrir que era lo mismo que la secundaria, por que al fin de cuentas…también los compañeros son personas que ingresan de la secundaria junto a ti…que esas cosas que te decían de que era difícil de lo difícil que es ese nuevo nivel escolar, no es mas que una burla para asustarte…pues así lo sintió la joven Higurashi.

Clases, maestros amables, y otros que prácticamente pedían no respirar y si murieran mejor,…no era mucho la diferencia a la vida de secundaria

Volvió a casa acompañada por su sempai, hablaban de cosas sin mucha importancia, Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse tan a gusto hablando con ella,…pues a fin de cuentas, era Sango, el alma de su fiel amiga reencarnada, por primera vez comprendió porque la insistencia de llamarla Kikyou.

-bien n.n, llegamos Kagome-chan a tu casa, yo seguiré adelante

-¿no quieres pasar, Sayuri-sempai?

-me encantaría, pero hoy no podré…nos vemos mañana

La chica subía las escaleras del templo, los sucesos de la mañana la hicieron recordar fuertemente todos los momentos que había vivido hace unos meses, y ya sabia como solucionar esos momentos de melancolía, que eran prácticamente 2 veces al mes.

-hoy lo pensé muy detalladamente…Inuyasha-decía mientras se acercaba a acariciar al árbol sagrado de su templo- si esta es mi época…y tu estas en el pasado…en verdad tu…estas muerto…-el corazon de la miko empezó a doler de tristeza al haber pronunciado esas palabras y unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas- muerto…en realidad…estoy enamorada de alguien que esta muerto y que fue del pasado…¡alguien quien no existe!-empezó a llorar de desesperación- ¡soy una tonta!... ¡tonta, tonta!...¡y todo por tu culpa!-cayo al suelo atrayendo sus manos al rostro de ella- ¡Inuyasha!...¡Inuyasha!... ¿porque?...si a pasado tanto tiempo…¿Por qué sigo….-dio un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado al árbol-no soy fuerte…

-Si no lo fueras, te quejarías por ese golpe que le diste al pobre e inocente árbol-se oyó una voz varonil en un tono seco pero con sarcasmo

-eh?-volteo su húmedo rostro y sonrojado para encontrar unos ojos dorados observándola fríamente- Urameshi-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-siempre vengo al templo…mas bien… ¿tu que haces aquí?

-yo vivo aquí… ¿a que vienes?

-jumm….este lugar me hace sentir tranquilo…es el único lugar donde me siento así

-no se puede evitar-dijo en susurro para ella misma

-¿Qué o.ó?

-nada…descuida

-¿Por qué es que lloras tanto por ese tal Inuyasha?

-¿escuchaste todo lo que dije?

-no todo… ¿Quién es ese tal Inuyasha?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-tonta…lo mencionaste en tu llanto…y me llamaste dos veces así hoy

-es…

-debe ser alguien detestable-dijo tomando asiento al lado de ella poniendo sus manos tras su nuca y recargándose sobre el árbol

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-por la forma en que lloras-dijo sin verla-nunca había visto llorar al alguien así

-Inuyasha es…arrogante, presumido, tosco, competitivo, celoso, torpe, mal agradecido y muy poco amable

-O.ó- volteo el chico a ver a la pelinegro con una mueca cómica de confusión

-pero es…la persona que yo mas ame…el me protegía, me cuidaba, velaba por mi, me rescataba, me veía tan diferente en comparación a los demás-sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse nuevamente de una manera que no pudo controlar y volvió a cubrir su rostro con sus manos y empezó a hablar con su voz ahogada- ¡y me fui!...no lo ayude en el ultimo momento…¡por miedo!...al verlo irse de mi con esa mujer!...no me despedí como era debido…solo salí corriendo!

-¿y porque no vuelves y lo buscas para decirle adiós?-dijo el chico viéndola con suma comprensión

-¡no puedo!...¡prometí no volver¡y el ya no estará!...debo ser fuerte…no debo pensar en el …¡prometí ser fuerte!...pero no e podido!...¡soy una estupida!... todo es un imposible

-entonces…-el chico retiro suavemente las manos del rostro de la miko, tomo con dulzura el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y can las yemas de sus dedos secaba sus ojos- dile adiós al amor…

La chica clavo sus rojizos ojos por el llanto sobre los dorados ojos de el,…era una sensación agradable….tan antigua como nueva…sintió por un momento ver a Inuyasha en el rostro del chico, pero siguiendo viend osus ojos se dio cuenta que no era lo mismo…

-"…o talvez debo decirle…hola…"-pensó la chica mientras continuaba examinado el rostro del chico

**Continuara...**

* * *

Nyajaja!...termine...esper0o les haya gustad0o!...plzz...reviews...y los kerre mas ke nunca!...n.n 


	2. ¿que paso con la historia?

¡See perdon!...me tarde en escribir la continuacion!...pero es que tengo mas fics y para este necesito mas inspiricion para este, pero por fin ya puedo publicar esta segunda parte, espero que les guste n.n

Agradecimientos de reviews:

**firts-ayanami**: Si, es lo que yo pienso tambien, que Kagome debio encontrarse con InuYasha en la epoca actual, que segun los rumores asi acabara la serie o.o...¿sera?...porque tambien lei que Rumiko termina sus historias dejandolas como el principio, TTu eso no lo entendi muy iem. Urameshi, jeje...n.nU creo que si has visto Yuyu-Hakusho y por eso dices del apellido jejeje...pero es que bueno, no escogi el nombre y apellido no mas porque si, jeje...ya hize lo del bloque de anonimos¡muchas grax por avisarme¡y grax por leer este fic!

**shi no hime**: grax por leer este fic, pues no lo segui muy pronto, n.nU pero ya lo hice

**Vampire Hanyou**: que weno que te gusto este fic¡si tratare de dejar a la reencarnacion de inuBoy como siempre a sido!...¡ya me muero de ganas por hacer una pelea de entre el y Koga por Kagome!...jojojo

**deep and from heart**¡grax por leer!...ya aki esta la continuacion,espero tambien este te guste xau xau

**Una vida diferente**

Capitulo 2¿y que paso con la historia?

"_Nunca creí que tu reencarnación me haría sentir mejor por ti, puedo decir que me hizo gracia que te llamara despreciable, creo que no veré algo tan trillado como eso. Hoy fue un día tan cansado, que no puedo dormir. Las cobijas me molestan, no las acomodo a mi cuerpo como deseo, trato de dormir sin usarlas, pero la noche es fría y no usarlas es imposible. _

_Golpeo las almohadas tratando de hacerlas suaves para mi cabeza, pero tampoco lo consigo…de acuerdo, no es ni las cobijas ni las almohadas soy yo…; el viene a mi mente… junto con esa imagen…toma mi rostro con cuidado y seca mis lagrimas,…son tan parecidos,…pero al mismo tiempo no…pero debo admitir que sus manos son tan calidas como tu… ¡basta!...debo dormir…"_

-Hija!...el desayuno estará listo en 10 minutos!-llamo amablemente la madre de la ex miko

-si…-dijo desganada aun acostada con las cobijas encima-juraría que hace cinco minutos me quede dormida -.-

Rápidamente tomo su uniforme y fue vistiéndose; tomo el cepillo y fue acomodándose su cabello con el objeto pasándolo por toda su larga cabellera, mientras repetía un movimiento constante con el objeto, observaba su rostro reflejado en el espejo, dejo el cepillo y decidió maquillarse un poco al ver su rostro algo pálido y unas notables ojeras debajo de sus ojos negros por no haber dormido adecuadamente.

-Kagome-chan hoy te levantaste tarde…no es normal en ti-dijo su madre algo preocupada

-no dormí casi nada- dijo la pelinegro tomando asiento

-eso explica el maquillaje

-o.o ¿tanto me puse?

-no pero como nunca te maquillas…pero ¿Por qué no dormiste bien?

-bueno…-soltó el vaso con jugo que estaba tomando-ayer…vi a las reencarnaciones de las personas con las que conviví en el pasado

-¿enserio?-dijo la madre tomando asiento mientras la chica afirmaba con la cabeza- ¿y que paso?

-vi…vi a la reencarnación de Inuyasha…y pensé mucho en el….en los dos…y me di cuenta que inuyasha esta muerto…y pensé que si de algún modo estoy relacionada con ellos otra vez

-¿dijiste que eras la reencarnación de aquella sacerdotisa que amo Inuyasha?

-si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-bien….-se levanto de su asiento y empezó a lavar unos trates-tu lo descubrirás

-¿Qué?...oye mama que quisiste de…

-hija, se te hará mas tarde-dijo mientras Kagome de reflejo observo su reloj de mano

-rayos!...¡es muy tarde!-tomo su jugo de un solo sorbo y se levanto de su silla- me voy!

Corrió rápidamente hasta llegar al colegio, durante la secundaria nunca había llegado tarde (pues total no iba mucho)…pero ese año no quería tener impuntualidad ni faltas.

-ah! Llegue!- dijo exhausta llevando su mano al pecho-y faltan cinco minutos aun para entrar al salón-se recargo en la pared de la entrada del edificio

-señorita?-llamo una voz masculina

-eh?-Kagome levanto la vista para ver aun hombre joven de cabellos negros cortos- ¿si?

-discúlpeme ¿ha visto a Sayuri Kambara?

-¿Sayuri-sempai?...no, disculpe pero acabo de llegar

-es una lastima…y yo que deseaba verla

-disculpe…"…esto ya es el colmo…" usted es…?

-oh, no me e presentado…mi nombre es Katsuhiko Haneoka¿y el de usted jovencita?

-Kagome Higurashi

-ya veo…Kagome-chan… ¿no le gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

-o.oU ¿Qué?

-me gustaría conocerla mejor…ya sabe y así…

-¡Katsuhiko!-llego la sempai de cabellos lacios y golpeo l joven con su maletín escolar dejándolo en el suelo

-o/o Sayuri-sempai…

-TT# ¡hombre depravado!...espero no le hayas hecho nada a Kagome-chan!-dijo viendo al chico que se encontraba en el suelo

-Sayuri…cada día estas mas fuerte n.n-dijo el joven sentándose en el suelo mientras sobaba su nuca-yo solo venia a verte linda Sayuri…

-¡eres un cínico!...vamos Kagome-chan-tomo la muñeca de la chica y entro al edificio dejando a Katsuhiko en el suelo

-Sayuri-sempai…el…

-¡el es un hombre pervertido y abusador de chicas inocentes!-dijo la sempai muy molesta mientras una vena saltaba de su frente y sus ojos tenían fuego

-y tu…?

-¡ni te atrevas a decir que estoy enamorada de Katsuhiko Haneoka!

-o.o te iba preguntar de donde lo conoces

-o/o eh…yo-soltó la muñeca de la chica-bueno…lo que…dije…-articulaba mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían de delatarse-bueno…-lo irónico que son las cosas, el toque para entrar a clases llamo-debo ir al salón!-corrió con prisa

-¬¬u "…ese era Miroku-san…" u.u y hoy es otro día igual

Durante sus clases trataba de prestar su entera atención a lo que los profesores decían, pero continuamente volteaba su vista a la ventana para divagar en su mente y pasar una pregunta…" ¿en donde esta Urameshi?", lo bueno era que sus clases aun no empezaban seriamente, por que si fuera así, sin duda no hubiera entendido mucho en su clase de matemáticas.

-Higurashi-chan- llamo una pelirroja

-ah, Hansaki-chan… ¿se te ofrece algo?

-bueno…es que aun no tengo amigas…. ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo o/o?

-n.n claro…y…puedes llamarme Kagome ¿ne, Ayumi-chan?

-¡n.n si!

Sentadas bajo un árbol, las dos chicas empezaron a almorzar durante la hora de descanso.

-"…es cierto, le iba a preguntar sobre Hansaki-kun…"-ne, Ayumi-chan

-dime

-¿eres algo de Hansaki-kun?...n.nU no pude evitar ver que se apellidaban igual

-o/o…etto…somos primos y…

-o.o y?

-es mi prometido

-¡prometido o/o!

-hai….el me lo prometió, que se casaría conmigo…una noche que me perdí en un parque….cuando yo tenia 7 años

--Flash Back--

-¡Ayumi-chan!-gritaba una señora con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas-¡kami!...ya es tarde y no la encuentro

-la iré a buscar-dijo un pequeño de ojos azules

O0o0o0o

-buah!...okasa!...-lloraba un pelirroja desconsolada tras unos arbustos- ¿Dónde estas?

-Ayumi-chan!-llamaba el pequeño

-¿Koushiro-chan?-dijo entre sollozos la pequeña saliendo de los arbustos y poder ver a su primo- ¡Koushiro-chan! ;.;

-Ayumi-chan…por fin te encontré

-¡Koushiro-chan!-corrió la pequeña pelirroja y abrazo al niño

-ya, tranquila-abrazo a la pequeña-debes tener mas cuidado

-tenia miedo-dijo entre sollozos-porque esta sola

-¿no te gusta estar sola? o.o

-¡claro que no!...si estoy…sola estoy triste…y si estoy triste…se siente feo

-bueno, entonces yo estaré siempre contigo

-¿o.o como?

-¡yo me casare contigo Ayumi-chan¡Para que nunca estés sola!

-¿enserio?-pregunto inocente la pequeña

-te lo prometo

--Fin Flash Back--

-después Koushiro-kun le comento a sus padres, y ellos a los míos…ambos hablaron…y llegaron a la conclusión de que nos casaríamos

-¡wa¿Entonces están enamorados?

-no del todo…

-¿o.o nani?

-la verdad es que si estoy enamorada de Koushiro-kun, pero a el se le olvido su promesa,….vivió 7 años fuera de la ciudad y no no vimos,…por eso…olvido su promesa…pero nuestro compromiso sigue

-Ayumi-chan…

-¡Ayumi!-grito molesto el chico de ojos azules

-o/o hai?

-¿has visto a la bestia estupida de Urameshi?

-etto…no…¬¬ ¿y ahora porque la buscas?

-¡ese maldito!...por su culpa pase una horrible vergüenza esta mañana…me la pagara-dicho esto salio corriendo en busca de su "agresor"

-¡Koushiro-kun!-la chica pelirroja se levanto-gomen, Kagome-chan, pero ir por el

-n.n hai

-nos vemos en clase-se despidió la chica y fue corriendo a buscar a su prometido

-veamos… ¿Dónde podrá estar Urameshi-kun?-se pregunto una sonriente Kagome

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡sabia que estarías aquí!-dijo triunfante Kagome

o.ó ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?-pregunto el chico de ojos dorados

-jiji….digamos que fue instinto-la ex-miko había encontrado a su superior en las planta mas alta del colegio, es decir, en la terraza

-¬¬ si claro… ¿y que quieres?-dijo el chico recostándose sobre una pared

-Hansaki-kun te esta buscando n.n ¿Qué le hiciste?-dijo tomando asiento al lado del chico

-¡yo no le hice nada!-gruño el chico defendiéndose

-ya, tranquilo, Urameshi-kun…solo te quería avisar

-ja!...como si me importara ese lobo sarnoso

-n.nU…por cierto…muchas gracias por lo de ayer-cambio su rostro feliz a uno mas amable-en verdad, te lo agradezco

-o/ó no hice nada

-eso crees tu…pero hiciste mucho, gracias Urameshi-kun-regalo una sonrisa amable y calida que provoco al chico un enrojecimiento

-Masaya-dijo el chico desviando su rostro el cual se encontraba sonrojado

-¿nani o.o?

-puedes llamarme así

-¿enserio?-los ojos de Kagome brillaron ilusionados

-¡Ya te dije que si!-gruño el chico

-¡wa!... ¡que bien!...Masaya-kun n.n

-no tienes porque emocionarte tanto o.ó

-pues a mi me emociona…por cierto ¿quieres?-dijo la pelinegra ofreciendo una bolsa de papas fritas saladas

- °¬° ¡papas!-arrebato la bolsa de papas de las mano de la chica y empezó a comer

-n.n sabia que te gustaban estas papas

-o.ó ¿y como sabes eso?-pregunto el chico con la boca llena

-n.n porque se que no te gusta el picante

-o.ó-trago las papas- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-jiji….ya te lo dije…instinto

-¬¬ como sea-siguió comiendo ferazmente las papas

-Masaya-kun… ¿Por qué no tienes amigos?

-o.ó ¿y ahora como sabes eso?

-bueno, Sayuri-sempai me lo comento…además, estas aquí solo…es fácil notarlo ¿Por qué estas solo?

-mi padre murió cuando yo nací, y cuando entre a la primaria todos se burlaban por que no tenia una padre, así que empecé a defenderme solo y cause que mis compañeros se alejaron…y así fui creciendo sin amigos

-¿y tu mama?

-murió cuando yo tenia 7 años

-¿entonces…con quien vives?

-con mi medio hermano mayor TT

-n.nU por tu rostro creo que no se llevan bien "…que novedoso…"

-no nos odiamos…pero somos diferentes y no nos soportamos…así que no evitamos todo lo posible

Un pequeño silencio se formo entre ellos después de que Masaya terminara de hablar,…el toque que anuncia el fin de receso resonó por todo el colegio y rompió el silencio

-¡Ah!...debo volver a clases…nos vemos Masaya-kun-y salio la chica por la puerta bajando las escaleras

-un momento-gruño el chico- ¿Por qué le con esas cosas a ella?...apenas y la conozco y le conté cosas que no debía…-se quedo parado molesto con los brazos cruzados,…para luego relajarse y poner una cara seria-pero…ella hablo conmigo, y no huyo como los demás

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-En las épocas feudales no había ciudades grandes,…si no aldeas pequeñas,…también fue el tiempo en que las sacerdotisas y monjes ayudaban a los aldeanos…-empezaba a explicar el profesor a la clase de primer semestre

-"…u.u todo eso ya me lo se…"-se repetía Kagome…

-esto es aburrido-decía Ayame-la historia es eso…historia…ya paso…no creo que sea bueno comentarla

-creo que tienes razón…-decía Kagome, razonando un poco las palabras

-Durante ese tiempo, se creaban leyendas de mounstros y sacerdotisas…la mas conocida era la de un hanyou llamado InuYasha…

-"… ¿Qué?..."-Kagome casi cae de su asiento al escuchar

-esta historia aunque fue de las mas contadas apenas se rescato el escrito de esta leyenda…la historia trataba de un hanyou que se había enamorado de una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo, quien cuidaba la Shikon no tama,…pero un terrible mounstro llamado Naraku se había enamorado de la sacerdotisa y había tendido una trampa a ellos, provocando que ambos se odiaran, la sacerdotisa murió y el hanyou quedo hechizado en un árbol con un sueño eterno…50 años mas tarde una chica llego y despertó al hanyou…para sorpresa de ellos la chica, era la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa, y dentro de la chica estaba la perla…

-¡profesor!-llamo un chico- esos son cuentos que se les cuentan a los niños!... ¿porque no cuenta esos?

-¬¬ es una leyenda…y bien…veo que es mejor dejarles de tarea investigar sobre esta leyenda,…y la quiero para mañana

-O.o que?-reclamaron todos

-así es…quiero todo un informe de 10 hojas sobre esta historia…que al parecer es muy larga y complicada…de hecho se pensaba que fuera verdadera la historia…-empezó a reír- ¿pero un hanyou mitad hombre y mitad perro?...

-jajaja….-reían todos menos Kagome

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-"…o.ó todo lo que hice...bueno hicimos para terminar como un cuento para los niños…"-se repetía Kagome por sus adentros mientras caminaba saliendo de las instalaciones del colegio. Se le notaba molesta

¿Pero porque no estarlo?...bien de acuerdo, ella no contó nada porque nadie entendería o creería una historia tan "absurda" como esa… ¡pero que terminara como una leyenda mitológica, todo lo que sufrió y paso, todo el esfuerzo y el derramamiento de sangre, todas las mentiras y trampas,...de verdad ella estaba furiosa

-"…una simple leyenda… ¡claro que haré esta tarea!... ¡y la haré de mi propia cuenta¡no investigare nada,…un momento o.ó ¿Cómo estarán contando la historia?...grrr…a hora si la buscare!..."

-¡Kagome-chan!-la superior de cabellos largos negros se acercaba a su amiga corriendo- n.n

-Sayuri-sempai¿vas a volver ya a casa?

-no debo pasar a otro lado,…¿y tu?

-eh,…pasare primero a la biblioteca

-o.o ¿te dejaron tarea de investigación?

-si ¬¬, sobre una leyenda de un hanyou

-ah,… ¿la de InuYasha?

-si,…

-n.n no encontraras nada en la biblioteca

-O.o ¿Por qué?

-aun no publican ese cuento en los libros, porque la historia esta incompleta

-¿incompleta o.ó?

-si, al parecer es una historia muy larga…y aun no se encuentra el final, por eso aun no lo publican,…lo mas que encontraras será en Internet

-¡aun no tiene final! "… ¿aun no lo encuentran?...o ¿aun no hay en verdad un final?... ¿que es lo que paso en la época feudal?..."

-Kagome-chan?

-mande

-nada…es que te quedaste pensativa

-ah…discúlpame Sayuri-sempai¿volve…

-¡oye!-el chico de ojos dorados se acercaba a las chicas

-¿Masaya-kun?-susurro extrañada Kagome al ver al chico dirigirse a ella

-¡Urameshi!-reclamo Sayuri- ¿Qué quieres con Kagome-chan?

-¬¬ ja!...ese no es tu asunto Sayuri

-"…¿Sayuri?...¿porque le tiene tanta confianza a Sayuri-sempai?..."

-¡claro que es mi asunto!... ¡eres demasiado tosco y la puedes meter en problemas!

-¿pero que estas diciendo?...porque no mejor vas a buscar a Katsuhiko

-¡cállate!-amenazo con su mochila- ¡no me hables de el ahora!

-¿y ahora que te hizo ese idiota?-pregunto un tanto mas serio…o preocupado

-¬¬ no me hizo nada…solo lo encontré coqueteando en la mañana con Kagome-chan

-¿hizo que?-parecía arder- ¿Qué te hizo ese estupido de Katsuhiko?-pregunto en furia a Kagome

-o.o nada…solo me pidió salir con el…pero le dije que no

-grr… ¡ya vera cuando me lo encuentre!

- oye… ¿y desde cuando te pone así que Katsuhiko ande flirteando con las chicas?-pregunto picara Sayuri

-o/ó ¿pero que estas preguntando?

-siempre te da lo mismo… ¿acaso es porque se trata de Kagome-chan?

-¡no estés diciendo tonterías Sayuri!

-jaja…Masaya-chan…no es bueno enojarse y ocultar sentimientos…

-¡no estoy ocultando nada!...¡y no me digas Masaya-chan!...

-esta bien decirte así,…total soy mayor que tu

-así,…¡entonces cállate anciana!

-¡o.ó# anciana!...¡eres un irrespetuosa…

-etto…-llamo Kagome extrañada-

-¿Qué sucede Kagome-chan?

-yo…debo volver a casa…

-ah…me gustaría acompañarte, pero no puedo

-n.n descuida Sayuri-sempai, puedo volver sola a casa

-pero Urameshi-kun te acompañara-codeo juguetona al chico

- ¡o.ó y yo porque?

-bueno…entonces buscare a otro chico que la…

-¡anda apúrate!-tomo la muñeca de Kagome y la arrastraba prácticamente

-así esta bien…ya era hora de que se encontraran después de tanto tiempo-susurro Sayuri con una sonrisa mientras veía alejarse a sus amigos

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"….Sayuri-sempai me advirtió no acercarme a Masaya-kun ayer,…pero ellos parecen ser amigos o.o…además pidió que el me acompañara a casa¿Por qué?..."

-¿por donde queda tu casa?-pregunto el chico sacando a la miko de sus pensamientos

-etto…o.ó oye, te dije que vivo en el templo

-ah, cierto… ¿Cómo es que vives ahí y nunca te había visto?

-o/ó eh, pues…

-¿acaso nunca salías de tu habitación?

-digamos que mas bien, casi nunca entraba-dijo medio burlona

-o.ó ¿vivías o no en el templo?

-pues…es mi casa,…pero el año pasado casi no estuve ahí

-hmmm…-emitió afirmando

Mientras subían las escaleras iban sin hablar, era un silencio en el que solo se escuchaba el trafico y el viento pasando entre las ramas de los árboles,…ellos iban sin hablarse¿Por qué?...bueno talvez era que no se conocían muy bien que digamos,…o mas bien,…el no sabia casi nada de ella.

Ella…¡parecía saber todo de el!...lo mas elemental; sabia como tratarlo, como calmarlo, hacerlo hablar,…hacerlo sacar de su habitual comportamiento,…pero el no sabia nada de ella, solo que estaba enamorada de un tal InuYasha, nombre que se le hizo por lo mas estupido¿demonio perro,…¡pobre tipo,…pero en verdad,…sentía envidia de el,…ya que el tenia las lagrimas mas sinceras que había visto derramar,...las de Kagome,…

-Masaya-kun o.o

-eh?-se alejo de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué?

-ya llegamos-dijo la chica que estaba a unos cinco paso atrás de el

-ah…-se fijo por todos lados dándose cuanta que estaban en la parte alta del Templo,…y dándose cuenta que estaba pensando demasiado en la chica que tenia a su lado-bien ya te acompañe, ahora yo…

-¡onee-chan!-corría su hermano hacia Kagome

-¿Qué sucede Sota, porque corres de esa forma?

-¡el abuelo encontró algo!...¡y una carta para ti!

-¿carta para mi?...que raro yo no tengo amigos lejos de la ciudad o.o

-¡la carta te la envía orejas de perro!

-¿de InuYasha?-la chica abrió enormemente sus negros ojos y palideció un poco

-¡si de el!

-¡abuelo!-corrió hacia donde habitualmente su abuelo tenia las cosas antiguas del templo

-o.o oye…-llamo Sota al chico de ojos dorados- ¿Quién eres?

-eh…Urameshi¿A dónde fue ella?

-ah,…atrás de la casa-respondió Sota señalando con el dedo índice

-bien…-corrió hacia donde le habían indicado

-o.o y ese…

¿Por qué,… ¿Por qué ella salio desesperada en cuanto oyó que había una carta de el?...se supone que la lastimo, que ella estaba mal por el,… ¡porque escogió a otra chica,…¡que esas lagrimas eran de dolor y algo de rencor!...¿porque rayos entonces fue corriendo como si ese chico estuviera esperándola?...¿porque el va corriendo con todas esas ideas en la cabeza?... ¿serias celos?

-tonterías…-se dijo bajo mientras alcanzaba a la chica

Fue cuando visualizo a la chica sentada sobre una banca bajo un pequeño árbol, (pequeño a comparación del árbol sagrado de aquel templo), viendo que sobre sus manos se encontraban una hoja amarillenta,…algo antigua y vieja,…descuidada talvez,…pero antigua mas que nada,…y una pequeña especie de bolsa, parecía ser de paja…¿Qué contendría?...el no lo sabia…solo sabia que la chica tenia sus ojos llorosos,…y unas mejillas pálidas,…se le notaba algo asustada, pero definitivamente no era por que ya hubiera leído aquella carta,…era algo mas.

-¡oye,… ¡te acompaño hasta tu casa y me dejas ahí plantado sin un gracias!-se acercaba aparentando estar molesto

-¿Masaya-kun?...-susurro al ver al chico acercarse- discúlpame…

-¿ya la leíste?

-no

-grr…-apretaba los puños mientras se sentaba a su lado-hazlo-aunque en verdad el no quería que lo hiciera, pero sus sentimientos no eran los que valían, si no los de ella

-hai…-desdoblo la hoja empezó a helarla

_Kagome, se que nos habíamos despedido, que me pediste nunca mas buscarte,…pero hay algo que no te dije antes de tu partida._

_Te amo,…en verdad lo hago,…sabes que si decidí quedarme con Kikyou fue porque se lo prometí, porque se lo debía,...Aunque debo admitir, que dentro de mi, todavía hay amor para Kikyou,…se que no debe ser así…pero es lo que siento._

_Terminamos de derrotar a Naraku, fue difícil, y mas porque tu no estabas, me hizo falta ese apoyo que tu dabas,…pero, logramos derrotarlo gracias a ti, ya no habrá quien sufra mas por el._

_Miroku ya no tiene la kazzana en su mano, el hermano de Sango ya esta libre y ahora esta con ella. Y yo…yo debo irme con Kikyou…_

_Trate de irte a buscar una vez mas hacia tu casa de ese mundo tan raro al que perteneces, tenia algo que entregarte,…pero por alguna razón no pude,…había como una barrera impidiéndomelo._

_No se si esto llegue a tus manos, le e pedido a la anciana Kaede que deje esto en su aldea, pues algún día vivirás tu aquí, y de esa forma talvez llegue a tus manos,…no encuentro otra forma._

_Esto es peligroso en manos malvadas, pero estoy seguro que en tus manos se purificara, cuídalo y cuídate, yo ya no estaré para protegerte, aunque debes estar segura que siempre estaré contigo. _

-¿es todo?-la chica inconcientemente había derramado lagrimas-si…es todo-apretó la bolsa que tenia en su mano-lo sabia…el me lo dejo

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto Masaya extrañado

-de una joya…peligrosa-abrió la bolsa y una perla rosa grande salia a relucir- la perla de las cuatro almas…la Shikon no tama

-¡eso es una perla!...es demasiado grande para ser una perla

-y es igual de peligrosa…-dijo la chica mientras se secaba unas lagrimas-creo que ahora yo soy la que debe cuidarla-salio una sonrisa amable entre ella- porque el me la confió

-o.ó no entiendo

-descuida…, nadie de este presente lo entiendo

-¿de este presente?...pero rayos dices

-así termino la historia de una época feudal,…con esta carta-sonrio Kagome mientras apretaba la perla

-o.ó-Masaya estaba aun mas extrañado¿Qué demonios decía esa carta?...mas bien¿Qué rayos había vivido esa chica?...ella, no era normal,…¡para nada normal!- eres una mujer muy extraña…

-si…talvez,…porque e vuelto a ser una miko

-¿miko?... ¿tu eres eso?

-así es,…pues ahora yo protegeré a esta perla…aunque no se de quien n.nU pues ya no hay quien la quiera

-o.ó ahh…no entiendo nada-se levanto de su lugar y puso sus manos en los bolsillos

-no es necesario que lo hagas…como dije, esta historia ya acabo-sonrio feliz y se levanto- Masaya-kun

-¿Qué?

-gracias

-¿de que o.ó?

-jaja…¿no quieres algo de tomar?-dijo mientras corría hacia su casa?

-¡oye ven y dime de que gracias!-corrió hacia la chica reclamando

-"…gracias, porque estas conmigo,…me lo prometiste hace tantos años en una época diferente, y ahora estas aquí…gracias…"

Espero pronto poder continuar el siguiente cap, porque tengo mas ideas jejeje...por ejemplo con Sayuri-sempai...y no presisamente involucra a Katsuhiko


	3. Mas sobre el

**Agradecimientos de Reviews:**

Dj-chiyako: See...pondre a volar mis ideas XD...wiii si tu review este cuenta x once...ya tngo 22 XDDu...grax x leer...n.n

Citus o javi ): lloraste?...wuju,eso sube mi baja autoestima -.-!...jaja...nombe, al contrario, grax por leer mi fic...y ops, pero me tarde mush0o...n.nU pero ne...fue mas pokit0o ke la vez pasada...¿no, o.o?

yukime-14: pss no creo ke mi historia sea muy profunda ke digamos o.o...pero si tu lo dices se agradece XD...me da gusto ke si te guste mi fic...n.n, grax x el tiempo ke le prestas a esta autora viciosa -.-u

serena tsukino chiba: pss...Kikyo enrealidad no puede salir en el fic...weno en el presente de ellos...xke Kikyo es Kagome XDD...y pss si estoy conciderand0o escribir lime...o.ó no lemmon xke d x si ya estoy traumada...jeje pero a ver ke,espero sigas leyendo mi fic n.n

firts-ayanami: jeje gomen, gomen,...pero me tarde...si aki Sayuri si dice ke sabe cosas...n.n le kiero poner mas emocion jeje...espero sigas leyendo el prox capi pa cuando m llene de inspiracion..

Ai-Yakumo: pss no, Kagome en el primer cap si recuerdas le pidio a su abuelo que cerrara y ella se prometio no volver a la epoca feuadal, ademas de que InuYasha despues de ganarle a Naraku c fue con Kikyo...asi ke esta muerto XP. etto...o.o los nombres son muy largos?...y yo ke escogi esos por faciles,...la mayoria empiezan con la letra o terminan...menos el de Miroku, XD eso fue x GetBackers, espero sigas leyendo este fic n.n

Una vida diferente

Capitulo 3: Mas sobre el

"_Tanta sangre derramada por culpa de un demonio, el peor de todos, Naraku._

_¿no bastaba con hacerle una maldición a la familia de Miroku-san¿ni con haber acabado con la aldea de exterminadores?...¿ni con haberte entrometido en la vida de InuYasha?..._

_¿Por qué?... ¿que te hicieron? …¿Cuál es la razón de tu odio?_

_Aun con un motivo no te perdono, jamás lo haré…eres un ser despreciable, sin corazon…¡y no te valgas de que los demonios no tienen corazon!...porque hasta Sesshomaru, un demonio frió y con deseo de poder, pudo cuidar a una pequeña humana…¡y tampoco te valgas por hanyou!_

_Por que el…por hanyou, por no ser ni humano ni bestia, el no hizo daño nunca, ayudaba…tu eras su Némesis…_

_¡Por eso te odio aun mas¡Tu fuiste el culpable desde un principio, esta cadena de maleficios y desgracias, empezaron por ti,… ¡tu eres el causante, por eso, mereces que InuYasha te haya vencido…"_

-Higurashi-san-llamo en un tono atónito la profesora desde su escritorio-su informe es excelente

-eh o.o?

-capto muy bien los sentimientos de la joven que fue la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa

-¬/¬ see…que bien lo hice-dijo por lo bajo

-es una lastima no saber el final de esta leyenda-dijo la profesora en general

-n.n yo creo que el joven hanyou gano-dijo Kagome

-serian un final feliz-comento por ultimo la profesora

0o0o0o0o0o0

"… ¿final feliz?...lo dudo mucho porque InuYasha tuvo que morir después de haber sobrevivido…y yo…bueno, no se que paso al final de esa historia…pero supongo que Miroku-san, Sango-chan y Shippo, junto con Kohaku, si lograron un final feliz…"

-Kagome-chan-la chica pelirroja se acercaba-¿Qué te ocurre?...has estado muy distraida durante todo el día

-eh…n/n ah no es nada, suelo perderme en mis pensamientos

-¿o.oU y es seguido verdad?

-n.nU hai…

-ah, ne!...que bonita joya-se bajo un poco al cuello de la miko-¿Qué es?

-una perla n.n

-pero es muy grande para ser una perla O.O

-es que no es una perla normal

-o.o

Es verdad-se acercaba Sayuri-es una perla poderosa

-Sa-Sayuri-sempai?

-mágica, ni buena ni mala, no beneficiosa ni peligrosa…valentía, sabiduría, amor y amistad, a eso equivale

--pero como sabes…-decía anonada, mientras Ayumi no captaba

-n.n ¿no es así, Miko-sama?

-¡Sayuri-sempai!... ¿como es que…

-hu, es tarde, gomen, pero soy la encargada de la cena de mi casa, ja ne!-se alejo la mayor corriendo

-¿eres una miko?-pregunto Ayumi

-bueno, n.nU vivo en un templo, así que jeje si "…no puedo dar una respuesta mas cuerda u.uU…"

-ya…ya veo

-¡Ayumi!-llego Koushiro con las dos chicas

-¡Koushiro-kun!...viniste por m…

-oh, la bella Kagome-san, me alegra que mi dia termine con verte

-dijo con una sonrisa galante

-n.nU demo..

-oye¿no te gustaría salir conmigo en…

-¡oye, lobo sarnoso!-llego Masaya- ¿Qué haces hablando con ella de ese modo?

-Masaya-kun…

-¡no te metas bestia¡nadie te esta hablando!-se acerco al chico de ojos dorados amenazadoramente

-me meto donde yo quiera¡y te prohíbo que le hables con tanta confianza!

-ja¿y tu quien eres para decirme eso?

-no tengo porque explicarte-volteo la cara

-¿me estas provocando!

-el mundo no gira por ti…

-¡tu lo pediste¡te haré picadillo de perro!

-¡anda, estupido lobo a ver su puedes!

-¡Basta!-se puso Kagome en medio- no puedo creerlo…pelean por estupideces

-apoyo a Kagome-chan-agrego Ayumi

-disculpa, Kagome-san, no debo portarme así enfrente de ti-volvió a poner esa sonrisa que no surgía efecto en Kagome

-¡que no seas tan confiado con ella!-grito enfadado Masaya

-¡te dije que no te metieras!

-grr…como siempre, y yo sin el hechizo, me pregunto si podré hacer un collar yo sola u.uU-dijo para si misma-¡Masaya-kun, vamos nos!-tomo la muñeca del chico y lo empezó a arrastras

-¡oye!...¡suéltame!-demandaba mientras era arrastrado

-Koushiro-kun, ella parece estar interesada en Urameshi-kun, no creo que te haga caso

-¡no me daré por vencido!-grito para su prima

-¡Koushiro-kun¿Por qué,...sabes que yo soy tu prometida¿Por qué coqueteas con las demás?

-sabes que no quiero casarme contigo¡eres mi prima¡no quiero tener nada mas contigo…

-¡calla!-grito en furia y abofeteo al su primo haciéndole voltear la cara- ¡eres un idiota!-dijo entre sollozos para después salir corriendo

-¡esa Ayumi!-dijo medio cabreado en lo que sobaba su mejilla- no le conviene salir conmigo…estará mejor sin mi a su lado

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sabes, no necesito que alejes a los chicos de mí alrededor-dijo Kagome de brazos cruzados

-¿me estas diciendo que estas interesada en el lobo sarnoso?

-bueno, no…pero podría

-¿estas hablando enserio!...caer tan bajo…

-¡hay, fue una broma!...el esta comprometido con Ayumi-chan, no podría meterme en el destino

-¿la chica pelirroja?

-si, ella n.n

-no sabia que ese lobo tuviera prometida…-dijo sin mucha importancia

-oye¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Hansaki-kun¿y porque rayos esos apodos de "lobo sarnoso" y "bestia de perro"?

-TTu hm…no quiero acordarme

-anda…dime!

-grr… ¡fue en una estupida obra de la primaria!

-o.o

-el era un lobo y yo un perro…al momento de subir al escenario caí y lo tire por accidente, se enojo tanto que olvido su libreto, luego también olvido en que escena entraba…y entro en mi escena, cuando iba a salir tropezó y cayo sobre mi…¡hicimos el ridículo! TOT#

-¬¬U ¿y por eso se odian?

-si TOT#

-que historia mas estupida…

-¿Cómo que estupida¡por culpa de el pase la vergüenza de mi vida!

-¬¬U sigue siendo estupido, desde primaria, son rencorosos e infantiles

-¡oye…!

-Ka-Go-Me!

-¿Qué o.ó?

-mi nombre es Kagome, ya lo sabes, deja de decirme "oye" o "tu" y hazlo por mi nombre que para eso esta

-¿y si no quiero?

-sabes, te estoy dando la confianza que no le di a Hansaki-kun-dijo mientras caminaba rápido dejando a Masaya sorprendido y estático- ¿Qué pasa?

-no, nada…Ka…Kagome

-¡wa!...n.n ¿tan difícil fue?

-calla y sigue caminando o/ó

-oye espera…-dijo con su mano haciendo una seña de pausa

-¿Qué cosa?

-ven…-tomo la muñeca de el y se metieron a Wcdonald's

-¿o.ó me vas a invitar a comer?

-¿o.o quieres?

-¡yo soy el que debería invitarte por ser hombre!

-bien, invítame

-¡bien, yo invito!-se alejo de la miko y se acerco a la cajera

-n/n es tan lindo-con la mirada busco algún lugar donde sentarse cerca por lo que se había metido al restaurant, tardo un poco y encontró a unas estudiantes levantándose, lugar perfecto…se encamino y sentó- aquí esta bien

-toma-llego Masaya poniendo sobre la mesa una charola con dos hamburguesas con papas y refrescos respectivamente

-espera, guarda silencio

-¿o.ó no viniste a comer?

-no, la verdad no

-¿entonces!

-shh…no grites y déjame escuchar-hizo una seña de que bajara la voz

-'o.ó#

Guardo el silencio pedido para que Kagome pudiera escuchar la conversación de la mesa que tenia detrás…

-¿hasta cuando Katsuhiko!

-no se de que hablas-dijo sonriendo el chico

-grr… ¡cínico, me pediste que cuando yo acabara la preparatoria me casara contigo

-y es la verdad, a nadie mas se lo e pedido, porque en verdad te amo y me gustas n.n

-¿entonces, porque!...¿porque sigues tras mas chicas?...acaso…¿no te soy suficiente?

-Sayuri, no digas eso, eres más mujer que cualquiera

-¿entonces!

-ya te lo dije…cuando nos casemos, te seré fiel y completo devoto a ti

-¡Esto harta!...¡harta, de que no pueda decir que somos novios!...no por nuestro acuerdo, si no porque nadie me lo creería¿Quién creería que yo Sayuri, la chica ejemplo a seguir anda con alguien como tu!

-n.n soy lindo, guapo, listo y un toque de misterio me cubre¿Por qué no te lo creerían?

-o.ó#¡Katsuhiko!

-Kagome, mejor vamos nos-dijo el chico de ojos dorados mientras se levantaba

-pero…Sayuri-sempai…

-siempre es lo mismo con ellos, levántate

-de acuerdo-tomo el refresco y salio con Masaya del lugar

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

-no sabia que salieran juntos…-dijo Kagome

-nadie sabe

-tu lo sabes…momento¿o.ó porque sabes?

-porque soy amigo de ellos

-¿son amigos?O.o

-si, mis únicos amigos

-demo…Sayuri-sempai…

-¿te dijo cosas de mi y que no te acercaras?

-hai…

-siempre lo hace,…ella dice que no debes ser amigo de alguien que oye rumores negativo de los demás y les hace caso, es la forma de ella de "protegerme"

-pero así la gente te teme…

-teme a lo que oye, además también así protege a los demás, no es tan tonta, sabe que siempre estoy en peleas, si alguien se involucra conmigo puede salir lastimado

-ya veo

-¿no te asusta estar conmigo o.ó?

-¿Por qué debería o.o?

-¡tonta!... ¡te lo estoy diciendo¿Acaso no escuchas?

-si lo hago y a la perfección

-¿entonces!

-no me da miedo, sabes…yo pelee con monstruos y demonios, con sacerdotisas malas y animales poseídos-empezó a dar vueltas juguetona- ¡no le temo a peleas sin sentido!

-¿acaso tratas de tomarme el pelo o.ó!

-n.n para nada

-¿monstruos y demonios?...que locuras son esas

-descuida, descuida…no me pasara nada estando a tu lado, soy fuerte y una muy buena miko n.n, y se utilizar el arco y flecha

-jum…

-y…¿y tu estas conmigo, no?

-¿Qué?-dijo medio sorprendido

-n.n sabes…yo también quiero ser tu amiga

-eh?

-quiero ser amiga de Masaya Urameshi

-lo…lo dices enserio?-dijo en un tono atónito

-enserio-sonrio amable- aunque creo que ya lo somos¿no crees?

-eh…eg… ¡haz lo que quieras!-volteo su rostro para ocultar su sonroje- si algo te pasa, no quiero quejas

-no lo haré, soy mas fuerte de lo que aparento-dijo mientras caminaba

-"… ¿Por qué una chica como ella quiere ser mi amiga, es muy centrada y no es aprovechada¿Por qué le interesa estar conmigo?...aun así…me siento feliz…"-el chico soltó una suave sonrisa

Así pasaron los siguientes días, peleas entre Masaya y Koushiro…que si me rozo el brazo, tiro agua y resbale, y la favorita… "¡no te acerques a Kagome!"

Cosa que para Kagome aunque fuera de lo más normal, no le agradaba, pues se había convertido en amiga de Ayumi, que estaba enamorada de Koushiro.

Se sentía mal la miko, aunque Ayumi dijera que no importaba, pues ella confía en su amiga, cosa que lleno de emoción a Kagome.

Pero se sentía preocupada, desde esa vez en la hamburguesería, no había vuelto a ver a Sayuri-sempai, y no es porque la mayor la evitara, pues en realidad estaba faltando a clases, la intención de la miko no era preguntar sobre Katsuhiko, si no porque estaba tan enterada sobre la Chikon no tama.

¿Cómo es que ya sabia tanto sobre la joya,…sabia a la perfección que una miko no era, no sentía ese poder espiritual dentro de Sayuri.

Talvez, ese jueves en la mañana podría preguntárselo, durante la hora del almuerzo

-u.u mes estoy cansando de evitar los golpes entre Masaya-kun y Hansaki-kun

-n.nU es difícil,…pero casi nunca llegan a golpes, son puro blah blah….

-jaja…eso creí

-debo ir a entregarle su almuerzo a Koushiro-kun

-de acuerdo, nos vemos en clase

La pelirroja se alejo de la miko; ahora a buscar a la sempai de cabellos negros, ya había pregunto por ella al entrar a la escuela y si fue a clases.

Y efectivamente, se encontraba ahí sentada en una banca bajo un árbol,…se acero a paso lentos y silenciosos, y antes de que ella hablara…

-Katsuhiko estuvo enfermo hace años, una enfermedad de herencia, no se los detalles exactos, solo que era mortal

-eh?-la pelinegro se sorprendió por la confesión

-que bueno que no lo viste…era horrible verlo en ese estado…yo era la única mujer que se le acercaba,…fue por eso que se enamoro de mi…y yo de el…pero en cuanto se recupero y venció la enfermedad,…empezó a conquistar chicas, aun cuando el me amara

-Sayuri-sempai…

-yo lo entiendo, enserio lo hago…pero me resulta muy difícil…pero bueno, este año acabo preparatoria…yo me casare con el y cumplirá su promesa-sonrio un poco triste

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso?

-n.n te vi en la hamburguesería al salir, supuse que escuchaste y creí que era bueno una explicación

-pero no venia a preguntarte sobre eso,…

-si lo se, pero quería hacerlo,….entonces,… ¿es sobre Masaya?

-no tampoco,….es sobre lo que dijiste acerca de la perla-mientras lo dijo sostuvo con su mano la joya

-¿la la shikon no tama?

-¿Cómo es que sabes de ella?

-n.n porque estoy muy conciente de todo, Kagome-chan

-¿de todo?-

-n.n si de todo…sabes a lo que me refiero…reencarnación de Kikyou…

-tu…-un aire frió golpeo el estomago de la menor…-momento… ¡no me llames así TT!

-jiji…-una risa burlona pero suave salio de la sempai- gomen,…se que odias que te llamen así

-¡Sayuri-sempai!...explícame como es que sabes eso-la miko ahora en verdad estaba muerta de la curiosidad… ¿Cómo alguien sin poderes espirituales podía saber sobre todo eso?

-n.n…todo a su tiempo, Kagome-chan…-se levanto del banco donde se encontraba- ahora debo volver a clases…nos veremos mas tarde-se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse…dejando a Kagome de pie con una mirada confundida

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

-entonces… ¿te lo dijo?-decía Masaya con una voz normal, mientras caminaba en un cerca de rejas de metal (n/a: muy al estilo Ranma XD)

-sip-contesto Kagome comiendo un helado- no creí que me lo fuera a decir así nada mas, sin que yo se lo preguntara

-así es Sayuri-dijo simple-…pero de todos modos le ibas a preguntar

-la verdad no, pensé que eso era asunto suyo

- ¬¬ ¿y por eso espiabas?

-o/ó tenia mis dudas-dijo en defensa

-ja!...como sea…es mejor mantenerse al margen de esa relación

-ne, Masaya-kun¿Cómo es que eres amigo de ellos?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto sin mucha curiosidad

-pues, son tus únicos amigos…por algo debe ser

-fue por…

-¡tío Masaya!-una niña de cabellos negros se acercaba corriendo

-Ran… (n/a: -.- fui tan original…)-¿Qué haces acá?-se bajo de la reja de un brinco y se acerco

-vine por dulces n.n

-dime que tu padre sabe que estas aquí

-o/o no

-grr…Ran TT!

-aah…si ve que estoy contigo, papi no se enoja-dijo mientras jalaba de la playera al ojidorados

-¡oye!-gruño para la niña- ¡yo no planeo volver a casa ahora!

-¡tío Masaya T-T!

-no, no ¡Y no!

-ti…o.o…¿Quién es ella?-pregunto la pequeña al ver a Kagome por primera vez

-hola n.n, soy amiga de tío, me llamo Kagome

-¡yo soy Ran n.n!... ¡dile a mi tío que me acompañe a casa!-chillo la pequeña

-¡no la metas en esto Ran!

-¡ya se!...no quieres volver a casa porque esta niña te gusta y quieres pasar tiempo con ella-dijo chillona y con un quejido

-¡pero que tonterías se te ocurren mocosa o/ó!

-o/o….-Kagome enrojeció con las palabras tan sinceras de la pequeña

-Ran-una voz seca se escucho por detrás de ellos…

-papi…

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-pregunto el señor, un hombre de cabellos negros y unos extraños ojos dorados como los de Masaya, vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir y una playera blanca también de vestir pero desabotonada

-eh…yo…

-es mi culpa, Suishiro- dijo Masaya- yo llegue a la casa y me pidió que la llevara a comprar dulces-dijo en defensa de la menor

-Masaya- su nombre lo dijo en un tono de reproche

-para la próxima, prometo avisarte

-eso espero,…Ran vamos a casa, t tu Masaya, si planeas llegar a casa tarde como acostumbras, no hagas ruido al entrar-dijo frió y se marcho con la peque tras el

-¡grr!...esa Ran siempre me mete con Suishiro…-dijo y con el rostro fruncido-¡y tanto que me gusta hablarle!-con un notable sarcasmo exclamo

-¿era…tu hermano, no?-obviamente, Kagome hacia preguntas tontas

-si, con el vivo,…y la pequeña es su hija

-Masaya-kun¿vamos por otro helado?-dijo la miko; el chico se veía en verdad molesto, y si volvía a casa no seria lo mejor…tranquilizarlo era lo adecuado

-¿otro o.ó?

-si…y tu uno de vainilla n.n

-¿y porque elijes por mi?-gruño en un tono de desacuerdo

-ves, eso significa que si, vamos-dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar seguida por su acompañante

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¡ya llegue!-se anuncio Kagome desde la entrada de su casa

-onee-chan…-llego Sota a recibir a su hermana- que bien que ya llegaste n.n

-¬¬ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-u.u ya no puedo venir a recibirte sin esperar algo a cambio…-lo dijo como si lo hubieran herido

- no la verdad no uOu ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-bueno…es que ¿te acuerdas…de mi…novia o/o?-Kagome sonrio y asintió con la cabeza- bue-bueno…quería invitarla a un lugar especial…que esta lejos…pero mama dijo que no podíamos ir…sin acompañante

-¿O.o y…?

-onee-chan… ¿puedes ir a dejarnos?

-¡pero es una cita entre ustedes dos!...¡yo no puedo entrometerme!

-¿y…si es una cita…doble?

-¿ci-ta…doble?

-n.n el chico de la vez pasada de cabello negro y ojos raros… ¿Por qué no vas con el?

-o/o

-n.n si a ti te gusta, onee-chan

-¡a mi no me gusta!-enrojeció por completo y grito asustando un poco a su hermano pero no dejo de reír

-ne…onee-chan,…por favor…-puso sus manos juntas en suplica

-¿Cuándo quieres ir?

-este día libre…el domingo

-ahh…eh…u/u lo pensare…-dijo sin muchos ánimos y se retiro de su hermano…el cual tenia un brillo de pequeña esperanza en sus ojos

Subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro…pudo observar a su gato jugando con una pelota en el piso, pero no le tomo importancia…solo aventó su mochila aun lado y se recostó sobre su cama…

…observaba con detenimiento su celular…y empezó a buscar en su lista de números…hasta llegar a "Urameshi Masaya"…y ahora si se quedo viendo sus celular con mas concentración…y agradeció mentalmente a Sayuri por haberle dado el numero de el…ahora…¿llamaría?

"_-n.n si a ti te gusta, onee-chan"_

-¿tan rápido con el…olvide a InuYasha?-se dijo en un aire pesado…-porque el…si me gusta…

Sus mejillas re tornaron rojas al confesarse a ella misma…nunca a sido de las que se niegue las cosas al momento de saber que alguien le interesa…

…oprimió el botón d llamar y apego el teléfono a su oído

-bueno…?-se oyó la voz molesta del chico

-Ma…Masaya-kun?

-¿Kagome?-se saco de onda al oír la voz de la chica- ¿Qué quieres?

-etto…-los nervios la traicionaron un poco y empezó a tartamudear- ¿tienes…a…algo…que hacer…el domingo?

-O.ó eh?...no… ¿Por qué?

-¿puedes salir conmigo ese día?...

-eh?...-aunque Kagome no lo vio…el de ojos dorados se sonrojo hasta el grado de parecer que sacaría humo por el calor de sus mejillas

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jajaja...la verdad no tenia pensado en lo mas minimo en este final XDD...todo fue de..."poff" inspiracion...XP...espero poder continuarlo pronto si es ke el cole ya no deja tanta tarea...y termino el ke estoy haciend0o el de Prince Of tennis...jeje...x cierto ¿alguien gusta leerlo?...X3 Decisiones y Mi entrenador...wen0o ya es todo...xau xau


End file.
